Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 16. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Pre-placed plants: One |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from Level 1 zombies. Difficulty *The player must protect a Wall-nut on a minecart that is very close to the zombies. In addition the zombies come quickly into the lawn and includes the Poncho Zombie. This zombie is detrimental and should be dealt with fast. In addition a close set up should be used to protect the Wall-nut. This will be useful combatting the Prospector Zombie, if the player doesn't want to use a backwards attacking plant. Using multi-lane attacks will help trying to set up a proper defense during the course of the level. *Remember, keep watch of the position of the endangered Wall-nut. The player can easily ignore this and lose the level because of it. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = + |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |zombie8 = -4 +2 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = -1 -5 +3 2 4 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies :See Wild West - Day 16#Strategies Gallery NewWW16M.png|Level menu NewWW16G1.png NewWW16G2.png|Final wave NewWW16R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Kiwifruit, Toadstool Wild West Day 16 (Ep.74)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Pre-placed plants: One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Once again, the player should be aware of Level 2 Prospector Zombies, Poncho Zombies and especially the Zombie Bull. Strong attacking plants, backwards attacking plants and stalling plants are recommended to beat these zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = + |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |zombie8 = -4 +2 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = -1 -5 +3 2 4 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies *'Required plants:' / (All levelled up) **You can replace Monkeyfruit and Aspiragus with another strong multi-target attacking plants. *Do the things you need to get ready. *Plant Aspiraguses and Monkeyfruits to attack. *Use Infi-nuts for defense if needed. *There is only one Zombie Bull at the final wave of the level. Use Lava Guava to stall it. *Don't forget to use Plant Food. Gallery NewWW16HG1.png NewWW16HG2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Kiwifruit, Toadstool Wild West Day 16 (Ep.74)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)